


I'm sorry

by TinkerMel



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Philinda Secret Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerMel/pseuds/TinkerMel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philinda Secret Summer prompt - The Apology Song from The Book Of Life</p><p>Phil messed up bad. Can he get Melinda to forgive him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second Philinda fic and I hope that everyone enjoys it.

"Coulson, come in Coulson." May yells over coms. She hears gunfire. "PHIL!"  
"May we need you here." Skye grabs her superiors shoulder.

"He could be hurt or worse. I need to find him." May breaks away and sets off running in the direction that Coulson had gone. 

There are many corridors in the facility that S.H.I.E.L.D was infiltrating. May was only partially aware of the route she was taking. The occasional H.Y.D.R.A agent came into view  
but thankfully she had her icer in hand to quickly dispatch of them. The gunfire was getting louder and closer the further she ran down the corridor.

"PHIL!" May calls out as she rounds the corner. Coulson is pinned behind some crates. He is breathing heavily. Clutching onto the artifact they came for, he looks up at May. She runs to his side.

"You shouldn't be here, I have everything under control."

"This is what you call under control." She lets off a few rounds taken out a third of the H.Y.D.R.A agents. "I told you to leave it to Bobbi."

"I know but she was getting no where near the artifact by trying to charm it out of the buyer. I saw an opportunity and I took it."

"Damn it Coulson. You put me on point for this mission and that means you follow my orders and stay in the plane on surveillance."

"Look can we please talk about this later when we get home."

"Fine but this is not over." She reloads her clip and Coulson does the same. "Ready. 3 2 1" 

They both jump from behind the crates and fire into the remaining agents. Five minutes later all gun fire had stopped. May orders in the clean up crew and all but drags Couslon back to the bus.

**

"May please look at me." Coulson sits on the bed. May is pacing the room. "Will you at least talk to me"

She stops but doesn't turn to face him. Normally she would stare him down but she couldn't bring her self to look at him. She was really disappointed with him and Coulson knew it.

"Do you want to die? Was that your plan? Is your life with me so horrible that you must always take risks that could end your life?"

"What? No. I told you I saw an opening in their security and I took the chance to get the artifact. We needed to get it out of H.Y.D.R.A's hands and into ours."

"You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"Do you hate being with me?"

"No. How could you even think that. I love you Melinda and I love my life with you."

"Then why must you be so stupid. I told you to stay on surveillance and let Bobbi get the artifact."

"I can see I'm not going to win this."

"Damn right your not because you are clearly in the wrong. I was on point in this mission. Which means I give your orders and you follow them to the letter."

"I am sorry about that but . . . "

"No buts Phil. I can't be around you anymore. I'm going to my mother's house for a while."

"I thought you didn't get along with her."

"I would rather by in the same house as her than one with you."

May starts shoving things into her over night bag. Coulson just sat on the bed in defeat. He knew there was no changing her mind when she is set on something.

**

"I really messed up Barton." 

"From what you have told me yes you did. You need to own up to your faults and hope she forgives you in time." Clint accepts the mug of coffee from Couslon.

"But how she won't answer my calls and I have no idea how long she will be at her mother's."

"Well personally if I mess up and Laura calls me out on it. I try and do something that will make her smile and forgive me."

"That is so helpful." Coulson replied sarcastically.

"You know what I mean. There has got to be something that you do she loves."

"Well there is one thing."

**

May was sat on her bedroom window seat reading through the latest files from HQ.

*tink*

She looks up.

*tink*

"What the hell?" She put down her files.

*tink*

May looked around her room confused.

*tink*

"May!"

She sighed and opened her window. 

"Go away Coulson I'm still annoyed at you."

"Wait please. I just came to say that you where right and I was wrong. I miss you and I want you to come home with me."

"That's all well and good but I'm still mad."

"I thought you would say that so her is my second part of my apology" Coulson knelt down and opened a case producing a guitar.

"Well at least your not holding a boombox over your head."

"I think you deserve a more personal touch." He held the guitar, tuning it slightly he began to strum. "I am sorry, Melinda I am sorry, hear my song, and know I sing the truth. 

Although we were bred to fight, I reach for kindness in your heart tonight and if you can forgive, and if you can forgive, love can truly live." When he finished and looked back up at May he saw she was gone. Apparently his big idea hadn't worked or so he thought.

"You're an idiot. You do know that." May was walking over to him. Coulson had the goofiest grin on his face as she came closer.

"I'm I forgiven?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"For now"

"Hey Phil did it work?"

"You brought Barton with you."

"Errm, he drove the car."

"God. I love you."

"I love you too"


End file.
